mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Ermac
Ermac is a red-clad ninja who utilizes telekinesis during fights in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Before that, however, he was a subject of fan speculation that began with a glitch in Mortal Kombat. About Ermac Making his debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Ermac has been a controversial and mysterious character in the Mortal Kombat series whose existence was rumored since its inception. Ermac is a Fusion of many souls destroyed in Outworld's wars who came to be controlled by Emperor Shao Kahn and his Shadow Priests. Because of this, he refers to himself as "we," "us," and "our" instead of "I," "me," and "my". Due to the sheer concentration of souls within Ermac, he possesses the gift of telekinesis, and can travel to different realms. However, the depths of Netherrealm drain his powers and souls. He is weakened dramatically while there, but a mysterious stone dubbed the Soul Stone Shujinko found for him would protect his souls. Disappearing after the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, he only returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he was freed from Shao Kahn's grip by the blind swordsman Kenshi, whom he repaid by teaching him the Telekinetic Slam. He decided to become a force of good partly in guilt of his past evils. To prove this, he decides to help Liu Kang free the souls of his friends from control of Onaga. Character development In the first few arcade versions of Mortal Kombat, there was a listing in the audit menu for "ERMACS". In Revision 3.0, it was actually listed directly underneath "Reptile Battles" giving the appearance that they were grouped together. It was believed to reference a character the same way "Reptile Battles" does which led people to believe that Ermac was also a secret character. The Ermac listing is a shortening of the term "Error Macro". This is referenced in a hidden reversed message in Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode which states "It is a little known fact that Ermac is short for Error Macro". Electronic Gaming Monthly published a photo to accompany a letter from Tony Casey reporting an alleged encounter.http://www.darktemplarz.com/mk1/ermac/egmermac.jpg However, Ermac did not appear in any version. There is also no naturally occurring default character palette that would provide a full palette swap for Ermac. Ed Boon later confirmed in a Tweet that the Error Macro was simply a macro created to catch coding errors/traps.http://twitter.com/#!/noobde/status/24679866951536640 The MK crew denied that he existed in Mortal Kombat II with one of the jumbled messages that appeared at the bottom of the screen after beating the game: CEAMR ODSE NTO EXITS (an anagram of "Ermac does not exist"), and the occasional appearance of the secret character Jade with the message "Ermac Who?" The numerous rumors of his existence led to his debut as an official character in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. His storyline is even based on his own rumor as well and later changed to become a legit character in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Until Mortal Kombat: Deception, he was just another palette swapped ninja. Around the time of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, the creators made the choice to give all the ninjas their very own look and identity. Ermac's girlfriend is Skarlet in MK9(2011). Rumors Ermac was created by the MK Team because of fan mythology. It was said that by overplaying the Sega version of Mortal Kombat with Scorpion, the screen would eventually flaw and flash an alert message on the screen. The message read "Error Macro" and it would turn Scorpion's yellow outfit red. This was proven to be completely false. Despite repeated references that tried to inform the player that Ermac did not exist, they eventually decided to create him and include him in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. This actually refreshed some of the speculations regarding this rumor. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities As mentioned above, Ermac is not one person, but an entire collection of warriors brought together in physical form through magic, courtesy of Shao Kahn and thus, refers to himself as a group instead of a singular. Because of this, Ermac possesses powers related to the souls, mostly used in the form of telekinesis, which allows him to manipulate every aspect of living and non-living objects with his mind. In addition, he is able to manipulate soul energy because of his composition, which he uses in the form of both levitation and firing projectile attacks. Ermac's one weakness is the Netherrealm itself. Since he is a being created by magic, his powers would decrease over time the longer he stays in that realm, weakening the bond holding the souls together and threatening his very existence. Signature moves *'Teleport Punch:' Just like Scorpion, Ermac vanishes in a cloud of fire and reappears behind his opponent punching them. This move can also be performed in the air. In MK 2011 he vanishes and reappears through green energy, and the move is named Force Port. (UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is named Teleport. Ermac connects with the first punch and hits them with his elbow to knock the opponent down to the ground. *'Telekinetic Slam:' Using his telekinetic powers, Ermac lifts his opponent and slams them hard on the ground allowing for a combo. In MK 2011 this is named Force Lift. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is named Telelift. Ermac lifts the opponent and slams them an additional time behind him, before the initial slam. * Hado-Energy: Ermac sends a green zig-zag beam slithering at his opponent. This is named Force Ball in MK 2011 and can be done in the air, which is named Airblast. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is named Focus Ball, and the enhanced air attack is named Force Blast. The energy produced is larger. *'Mystic Float:' Ermac uses his telekinesis to propel himself into the air for a few seconds. (MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011) **'Mystic Bomb:' After performing Mystic Float, Ermac slams his back down onto the ground, creating a small shock wave. In MK 2011 Ermac does this automatically after a few seconds in the air and is named Hover Slam. The player can delay the slam for a few more seconds as well. Also, while Ermac is in the air, you can cancel into either a Force Port or an Air-blast. (MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011) ***The enhanced version is named Levitate Smash and can also be delayed for a short time. **'Dive Kick:' After performing "Mystic Float", Ermac dives forward with an aerial kick. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Telekinetic Throw:' Ermac telekinetically tosses his opponent across the arena behind him. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Low Telekinetic Toss:' Ermac does almost the same as in Telekinetic Throw, but he tosses an enemy making him touch the ground. This move is followed by an uppercut. (MK:SM) *'Telekinetic Air Strike:' Ermac makes air pressure much higher so it hits an opponent. Works only while in the air. (MK:SM) *'Telekinetic Tornado:' Ermac makes a shield around himself then a lot of small hado-energy projectiles rise up striking the opponent if he is close to Ermac. He uses this move only in the final part of his boss battle. (MK:SM) * Force Push: Ermac lifts his opponent via telekinesis, floating them backwards helplessly until he strikes them with a telekinetic blast. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is named Telepush. Instead of striking them with another telekinetic blast, Ermac flips the opponent upside down and slams them down face first. *'X-Ray Move - Cannonball Slam: '''Ermac lifts up his opponent with his telekinetic powers and slamsthumb|250px|right them into the ground headfirst, breaking the skull, spine and neck. Ermac then hovers above his enemy with his Mystic Float and does an elbow drop to the opponent's back, crushing their spine and ribs. (''MK 2011) Fatalities *'Telekinetic Slams:' Ermac repeatedly slams the opponent with his telekinetic powers until they explode. In MK:D he yells "YES!" after the opponent explodes. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D) *'Uppercut Explosion:' Ermac uppercuts an opponent which explodes on contact. (MKADV) *'Uppercut from Hell:' Ermac unleashes a devastating uppercut that decapitates the opponent (UMK3, MKT) *'Telekinetic Tear:' Ermac lifts the victim into the air with his telekinetic powers. With both hands, he brings them together as the opponent's body is suddenly forced into a fetal-like position before spreading the opponent out and rips them in half. (MK:D) *'Boss Fatality:' Ermac makes three telekinetic slams then he rises up an enemy and two stones. Then he powerfully strikes an enemy with these stones. (MK:SM) *'Mind Over Splatter:' Ermac lifts his opponent in the air with his powers, then rips off their arms and legs. He then smashes them headfirst into the ground causing their head to explode. (MK 2011) *'Pest Control:' Ermac shrinks the opponent with his powers. The opponent starts running around in fear, then Ermac stomps on them. He then wipes his boot off on the ground. (MK 2011) Other Finishers *'Friendship:' Rabbit Transformation: Ermac levitates the opponent, makes them disappear, then makes them reappear as a rabbit. (UMK3, MKT) *'Friendship # 2:' PC-in-the-Box: Ermac winds up a box and a computer erupts out of the box at a dizzied opponent. (MKADV) *'Animality:' Frog With The Mouth: Ermac turns into a frog. It then opens its mouth at the feet of the opponent and then eats him/her alive. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri - Head Slams:' Ermac smashes his own head to the floor until it explodes. (MK:D) *'Babality:' Ermac tries to perform a Mystic Float, but ends up just getting stuck in the air. Then he starts crying while continuously back-flipping. (MK 2011) Appearances in other media Film In the movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Ermac (played by John Medlen) was one of Shao Kahn's generals. Ermac was portrayed as a cunning and mostly quiet character, though he did not hesitate at the opportunity for a power grab after the apparent death of Rain. However, the position of general was awarded to Sindel. Ermac survived until the final confrontation with Earthrealm warriors, where he did battle with Sonya Blade. Noob Saibot spawns from Ermac's body during the fight to assist him and they nearly slayed Sonya until Jax interfered. Both ninjas are ultimately defeated - Ermac's neck is broken by Sonya, echoing Kano's similar death in the first movie. This version of Ermac refers to himself as "I" instead of "We". Ermac Confirmed to appear in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Television In the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Ermac had a one-episode appearance in which he and his army attempted to use a non-canon female ninja, Ruby, to defeat Jax and to lure the other warriors to their doom. Ruby proved to be true to her friends on the side of good, however, and Ermac's forces were defeated. Ermac's appearance in this episode was as a normal human who had an allegiance to Shao Kahn and even revealed a goatee and receding hairline when he unmasked. His only inhuman feature was his solid white eyes. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Character Relationships Movies *Servant of Shao Kahn in the second movie. *Fought Sonya Blade in the final battle. *Almost killed Sonya with assistance from Noob Saibot, but were both ultimately defeated and killed by Sonya and Jax Briggs. Quotes *''"We are many, You are one. We will destroy you!"'' *''"You have disturbed our regeneration process."'' *''"We will break you as well."'' *''"The emperor will have your soul."'' Trivia *In UMK3, he shared the Uppercut From Hell Fatality with Human Smoke. *In UMK3, his skin tone was darker than it is now, but if the 2nd player controls him, he has lighter skin. However, in Trilogy, the lighter skin became the default. *In his Deception ending, he is described by Shujinko as being capable of handling Kung Lao, Sonya, Kitana, Jax, and Johnny Cage all by himself (with relative ease). The five combatants were under the control of Onaga at the time and therefore may have been fighting at significantly less than their full potential, allowing Ermac to effortlessly hold off all five of them at one time. *In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, one Game Over message reads, "Ask Ermac for Help". This is designed as a hint to the player of how to encounter the hidden boss fight with Ermac at the warrior shrine. Some believe this as a reference to MK:D, however this is very unlikely as the games have yet to have any history in exchanging messages from each other, let alone revealing storyline which has not yet to have taken place. Ermac's appearance at the Warrior´s Shrine (a stage in the first Mortal Kombat) in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks can be taken as a sort of inside joke, as he was rumored to be in the first Mortal Kombat game; the hoax that appeared on EGM also hinted that, supposedly, the way to fight him had something to do with the Warrior´s Shrine. Also, he takes the place of the Scorpion statue for who he was originally a palette swap of. *Also is Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks he has a darker skin tone, much like in UMK3, but from Mortal Kombat: Deception to Mortal Kombat: Armageddon his alternate costume show his skin in a lighter tone. *Because he had taught Kenshi the Telekinetic Slam, it was believed that he was going to be Kenshi's mentor and trainer. This concept was to give him a rather "human" look, but because Ermac is well known to the fans as a ninja, the concept of giving him a human look was dropped (it was also said that his concept made him look too wealthy as well). Also, being Kenshi's mentor didn't make sense since Kenshi is considered to be a skillful and talented warrior himself, so that concept was dropped also. However, Kenshi and Ermac remain as comrades-in-arms. *When knocked off of the Sky Temple stage in Deception, Unchained and Armageddon, Ermac will stop screaming and shout "Suck it!!" before resuming screaming once again as he hits the ground, while many people mistake Ermac for swearing. This could be a reference to D-Generation X, the popular wrestling faction that made the expression famous. The tribute would make some sense, as lime green, one of DX's primary colors, is the same color Ermac's souls emanate, and DX, like the Mortal Kombat series as a whole, was very controversial in its heyday for pushing moral envelopes. *Ermac also appears in the intro of Armageddon. Ermac is seen briefly in the beginning when he clotheslines Rain as the Forces of Light first run into the Forces of Darkness. After Sheeva sends Bo' Rai Cho and apparently Cyrax flying, he and Nightwolf begin to fight Sheeva with a series of punches. Though unsuccessful, Sheeva almost killed them by choking them, until Kenshi stabs Sheeva with his sword. It was after Kenshi's battle with Quan Chi that Ermac appears to recover, and tosses Quan Chi off of the pyramid. He then jumps into the air and comes down on Kenshi's ribcage while revealing that he is, in fact, Shang Tsung, while the real Ermac was nowhere else to be seen. *Ermac and Ashrah, along with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, are the only "good" characters to ever be rivals. *Ermac's name came from the first Mortal Kombat, which had "ERMAC5" on its diagnostics screen; players presumed this dealt with some secret character. The development team decided to turn this rumor into an actual character, who was introduced in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 *In his Deception ending, it is thought that Ermac was truly aware of Onaga's scheme and the possible consequences of it. Also, the flooring of the room he, Liu Kang and their allies were in is similar to the flooring of the Chamber of Artifacts arena. *In MK 2011, Ermac's alternate costume is very similar to Noob Saibot´s primary costume. *In MK 2011, Ermac's "Mind Over Splatter" Fatality only seems to rip Sheeva's top arms off, leaving the other two intact and unharmed. *His "Pest Control" Fatality seems to be based on Jax's MK3 fatality, where he grew in size and stomped on his opponent, only that in this case, it is the opposite: Ermac shrinks his opponent instead of growing larger. *In the final scene of Ermac's MK 2011 ending, he can be seen in a variant of his MK:D outfit while ruling Edenia. *In MK 2011, it is confirmed that one of the souls in Ermac is King Jerrod. *He is the only male ninja in MK 2011 to have a Klassic Costume without a Klassic Fatality. *When he performs his Pest Control Fatality on Kratos, Kratos will yell at him instead of running around in fear. *Storywise, he is, so far, the second character created by Shao Kahn's will, the first being Mileena and the third being Skarlet. *Ermac is the only male character created by Shao Kahn's will. *Ermac is the only character whose battle damage concept on one of his outfits, was supposed to have his eyeball hanging out. *Along with Kano, Sektor, Cyrax and Cyber Sub-Zero, Ermac is one of the few characters who don't have one of their eyeballs stuck to the screen while being victims of Kenshi's "Scatterbrained" Fatality. *Along with Cyrax and Sindel, Ermac is the only character who was good during the original timeline, but became (unwillingly) evil again in the alternate timeline due to the fact that he is in the control of Shao Kahn much like Sindel is. It is unknown what will happen to him now that Shao Kahn is dead, but his ladder ending implies that Ermac will be free to choose his own destiny. *In MK 2011, Ermac is the only character to be fought by the same person twice, in this case, Sub-Zero (Or Cyber Sub-Zero when fought the second time). *In MK 2011, during the gameplay, Ermac has Kano's same voice clips, but lower. *As such, he is the only non-classic character to receive a Klassic ''MKII ''Costume. *Ermac is the male fighter who got a klassic outfit in Mortal Kombat 2011 who wasn't able to be picked in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. *In the most popular Mortal Kombat themed texture pack for Minecraft, Ermac takes the roll of Leather armor. References }} es:Ermac ru:Ермак pt:Ermac Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Advance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Rumor Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Evil Characters Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Palette Swap Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Enforcers Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Outworld Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Downloadable Costume Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters